This invention relates to the production of polymers of ethylene. In one of its aspects this invention relates to catalyst systems suitable for producing polymers of ethylene. In another of its aspects, this invention relates to the preparation of such catalyst systems.
A catalyst system for the production of polymers of olefins that can be demonstrated to yield increased productivity of polymer as compared to other catalyst systems known in the art is of wide interest. Since it is well-known that new combinations of known catalysts or a different method for treating a catalyst composition can produce surprising results in catalyst activity or productivity, recombination of catalyst ingredients and novel treatment methods are constantly being initiated. As a result of such an effort, a new and useful catalyst system for the production of ethylene polymers has been discovered.
It is an object of this invention to provide a catalyst system for the production of polymers of ethylene. It is another object of this invention to provide a method for preparing the catalyst system for the production of polymers of ethylene. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for producing polymers of ethylene.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the attached claims.